stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Marriage and Honeymoon
Marriage and Honeymoon is the fourteenth and final episode of the first season. As such, it is the season's Valentine special and finale. Teaser Once a prescription from Pazzo to Vaebn Mairex, Brianna Reiss develops a relationship similar to that of William T. Riker and Deanna Troi with Vaebn. This is the moment of truth for the couple. Summary Act One Although Pazzo found that the relationship between Vaebn Mairex and Brianna Reiss is devoid of passion, the two are ready to get married. Before the wedding can take place, however, the members of the Triple-E Senates discuss views of marriage in different species, like Simpsons and Malachorians. The mess hall is being prepared for the Romulan wedding ceremony, with the imposant security detail usually present in Romulan weddings, with the newlyweds in their dress uniforms. At the end of the wedding, Annika and Relm reach for the replicator in order to get some champagne replicated for their drinking needs. Act Two Vaebn's marriage wish was to be able to work with Klingons again, but only so he could learn how to breed gagh. Meanwhile, Lovestospooch went into the holodeck and activate the Tareus IV holodeck program. When the records officer, Catherine Giltia, went into the holodeck with Dhiemm, the three entered the Pac-Man embassy on the planet, they ate pizza. The holographic champion challenges them to a contest and the trio wins through slice folding. Act Three The Bouteina drops out of warp over Saronia. They were greeted by ships resembling Kazon ships, go to yellow alert, then the Kazon were fleeing. Annika hatches a complicated away mission, with four sub-away teams, in order to purchase gagh as well as learning methods to breed it. Stella went with Catherine in the museum, looking for clues with gagh breeding methods, but to no avail. The museum curator told them that they have to look for a book about gagh breeding and they ask Lovestospooch to transmit the contents of a book pertaining to gagh breeding while the other two teams search for gagh. Act Four Vaebn tries to fund the purchase of gagh by selling a keg of Romulan ale to a local bar, which was transported. He was paid 1,500 gil, but Taev Radaik informs him that the book they need costs 2,000 gil. Putal and Dhiemm find a 25-gil coin on the ground, with which they win 75 gil in a slot machine. Meanwhile, Vaebn has hatched a plan to fund the gagh: by capturing live strigoi, using Brianna as a bait to catch the animals. They spend the night at a nearby inn, costing them 320 gil for a room. All four parts of the away team sleep in the inn. The day after, Vox'ula and Damar, the gagh chef, beam down to the surface near a gagh wholesale merchant. Act Five As the eight go out in the forest outside Saronia to find strigoi, they are attacked by a cerrabore instead. Dhiemm falls asleep after firing a tranquilizer dart. After the cerrabore falls asleep, the strigoi get stunned by disruptor bolts but Putal falls asleep with another tranquilizer dart he fires. They are paid 30,000 gil for the cerrabore and the strigoi they hunted. They later ordered gagh, purchased the book for gagh breeding, and some souvenirs on top of these items. Once aboard the ship, Vaebn sets up a gagh farm in the main engineering section. With the sword purchased on Saronia, the weapon locker technicians made gunblades out of it. External link *Marriage and Honneymoon on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes